


Specimen

by honeyfarm



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Castiel is selective mute, Domestic abuse mentions (past), F/F, High School AU, Lesbians, Love Letters, Past Dean/Alastair, Past Rape/Non-con, Top Castiel, castiel and Crowley are best friends, castiel and Dean have ptsd, castiel has anxiety and adhd, crowley is a drug dealer, crowley is a lesbian prostitute, destiel are both girls, everyone is genderbent, genderbent, jock! Dean - Freeform, lucifer is a bottom, nerd! Cas, nick and Lucifer are NOT related, nick is a top, no graphic non-con descriptions but it’s mentioned/inferred, past Castiel/Metatron
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:07:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24225574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyfarm/pseuds/honeyfarm
Summary: -Inspired by Specimen by Daisy the Great-Castiella broke up with her abusive ex-girlfriend just a few months ago. Despite her past trauma, she finds herself falling for the new jock girl, Deanna Winchester.Several anonymous love letters later, maybe, just maybe, Castiella is ready to open up again. That is if Deanna is too.
Relationships: Charlie/Meg, Crobby, DeanCas, Destiel, Metatron/Alastair, Nickifer - Relationship, Sabriel - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Specimen

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic writer BeMyReverie helped me come up with a lot of the ideas in this! She’s an amazing writer; go check out her fanfics!

“Bitch, are you seriously trying to pay me in ones?” Crowley yelled through the glory hole in the first floor women’s bathroom. “I’m a drug dealer and prostitute - not a bloody stripper!”  
Cas let out a soft giggle from beside her on the floor, messing with the hem of her pastel blue sweater.  
“Some people!” Crowley raged with a sigh. “I make high quality drugs and eat out girls through a glory hole and for what? To be paid in bloody pennies! I’m not some common whore; I’m fucking Crowley!”  
Cas gently put a hand on her best friend’s shoulder. “Bitches,” she agreed with a soft smile.  
Crowley smiled. “Anyways, you were telling me about a girl before this bitch paid me in singular fucking dollars-!”  
Cas started laughing. “Yeah- the girl on the football team. She must be...amazing to be let on in this sexist hellhole.”  
Crowley took out her phone quickly, black acrylic nails tapping against the screen. “Deanna Winchester. Moved here a few months ago and quickly climbed up the social ladder with a combination of sports skills, flirting, and her looks. You like her, Cassie?” Crowley questioned with a playful smirk.  
Cas rolled her eyes at Crowley’s expression. “I mean- it’s not a big deal but she’s...she’s cute. But I don’t know. I can’t even talk to new people; I definitely won’t be able to like ask her out.”  
Castiella hadn’t done much talking to people outside of her close friends and family since she broke up with her ex-girlfriend, Meteah. And with good reason too. Meteah was sweet at first. She kept Cas close and was nice to her. Then things got bad. It had taken Cas months to get away from her. But, that didn’t wipe away all the trauma Meteah caused her.  
Cas rested her head against Crowley’s shoulder as she listened to her sell cocaine to some girl on the other side of the bathroom stall. Crowley absentmindedly wrapped her arm around Cas’ shoulders.  
It wasn’t a gay thing. Well, they were both lesbians, but not for each other. They had just been best friends since preschool, when Crowley had called a girl harassing Cas a ‘cranberry fucknut’ at age four.  
“Well, maybe don’t ask her out yet,” Crowley suggested. “Just, slip a little secret admirer letter into her locker. Keep sending them. Watch her reactions. Then when you’re ready, leave your number too. She texts you, you explain that you’re selective mute, she gets to know you over text, and bam! You’re in business, baby.”  
Cas shrugged. “I don’t know. Maybe.”  
“Don’t be a pussy, Cassie!” Crowley urged. “Fuck it! I know how you talk, how you write, and your number. I can even forge your writing. I’ll do it for you.”  
“Crowley!”  
“Yes?”  
Cas sighed. “I’ll think about it.”

And thought about is she did. So there Cas was the next morning, in the middle of the hallway, an hour before classes officially started.  
Crowley was leaning against the lockers next to her, typing away at her phone and glancing up occasionally to act as lookout.  
“I don’t know if this is a good idea-“ Cas muttered quietly.  
“Well, I know it is,” Crowley said simply, carefully taking the note from Cas’ shaking hands and slipping it into Deanna’s locker. “There we go! Now let’s bounce and wait for you to get a reaction from your future bed-buddy.”  
“Oh fuck- no going back now, is there?” Cas questioned quietly.  
“Nope. Let’s go. I have drugs to sell and girls to eat out!” Crowley said, carefully taking Cas’ hand and leading her to the girls bathroom.


End file.
